


Realised with a Splash

by Starshaker



Series: 30 days of Techienician [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days of Techienician, Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: 30 Days of Techienician.Day 18 Holding hands
Matt has a revelation and Techie knows just how to get him to explain himself.





	

Matt had been stuck in wash up all afternoon and everyone had seemed to forget he was there. Wash up was the butt end of the kitchen work but it gave Matt time to think. A lot of the time he thought about Techie; What sandwich he could make for Techie or what they could talk about. Matt had come to think of them as ‘lunch dates’ even if he never called them that out loud, and with every one he left knowing more about what made Techie laugh, what made him bite his lip or tug at his hair. It was maddening that Techie’s every habit was so attractive and yet Matt hadn’t the nerve to tell him.

Someone threw half a dozen trays into the wash-up sink as they passed and the water splashed up Matt’s front. He swore but by the time he’d turned around Grahame had turned shouted something dismissive and turned the corner. He pulled the dirty trays out of the way of the pots he was clearing and his attention drifted to the conversation on the other side of the prep area.

“Don’t know why we don’t just get him fired and replace him with some kid straight out of highschool. Would do a better job,” One of the chef’s was saying. He was the subject of conversation again. It wasn’t the first time they’d tried to get rid of him and he always ended up assigned to the jobs no-one else would touch: bin duty, wash up, clean down and night shifts.

“Maybe Matt wouldn’t be such a punk ass bitch if that tech guy actually gave him the time of day,” Grahame was an ass but Matt had never heard anything quite so… right.

Techie did give him the time of day. Every day. He smiled when Matt arrived and he found excuses for Matt to stay. Techie had fixed his ipod and his glasses. He’d found comic books that he thought Matt would like and he waited for Matt at the end of his shift so they could walk to the bus stop together for only a few short minutes.

He set the pan he’d washed to one side of the draining board and headed for the door, he told someone he passed on the way out that he was taking a break though he was almost certain they didn’t hear him.He snagged a towel for his hands as he headed for the stairs. In his rush he jumped down two, or three at a time and hit each landing with a jump and swung himself by the railing on until he reached the third basement level.

He rounded the corner and his breath caught as he saw Techie look up from his workstation.

“Hi,” Matt said.

“Hi,” Techie said, “ What’re you doing? Has s-something happened?”

“No. Well yes.” Matt started, “I wanted to, but well I. Shit, I should have thought about this,”

“Mattie,” Techie said as he stepped out around the desk. “What do you want to say?”

“I. I really like you Techie,”

“What’s making you say this now?”

“I was just thinking that… Well I didn’t have to wait any more,” Matt said determinedly.

“You were waiting to tell me that you liked me,” Techie asked and he eyed Matt cautiously, “Until you were soaking wet and supposed to be on your shift,”

“I know you’re doing this on purpose,” Matt said “I was waiting to tell you because I wasn’t sure if you liked me back, but then I thought about it, and you do. Right?”

Techie reached out and Matt turned his hand so that he could interlocked his fingers with Techie’s. Techie’s hands were smooth skinned and cool to the touch. Matt pulled their hands up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of Techie’s hand.

“You’re being soft,” Techie said. He covered his mouth as he laughed, “Who’d’ve thought you were a soft mess?”

“You’re so hot,” Matt hummed, “You could quite literally put your hands anywhere and I’d become a soft mess,”

“Mattie,” Techie said.

“This is good for now though right?” Matt said, “Your hands, my hands,”

“You’re ridiculous,”

“Do you want to go on a date with me Clan?” Matt asked.

“How do you know my name?” Techie asked, a frown furrowed his brow.

“Well it couldn’t have been just Techie,” Matt shrugged, “You don’t have to agree. It’s not legally binding just because I know your name,”

“No,” Techie squeezed his hand around Matt’s, “I’d like to,”

“Awesome,”

“You should go before your break time runs out,” Techie said.

“I won’t be able to work properly,” Matt said and grinned as he pulled Techie’s hand back to his lips, “I’ve got a date to plan,”


End file.
